Angel and Demon
by Nagisa Yuuki
Summary: Hidupnya terasa membosankan dan hampa. Dan disaat ia duduk termenung sendirian dimeja cafe, seorang gadis cantik bernama Lucy menghampirinya. Sesaat gadis itu terlihat normal tapi terkadang Natsu merasa gadis itu aneh. Ditambah lagi ucapannya juga aneh. Apa yang sebenarnya diincar oleh Lucy? Dan siapakah dia sebenarnya?


Fairy Tail by Hiro Mashima

Angel and Demon by Nagisa Yuuki

Warning : AU, OOC, typo(s), dll.

* * *

**Quest : Pernahkah kalian berpikir bahwa Iblis dan Malaikat juga memiliki kehidupan? Dan pernahkah mereka merasa bosan?**

Pemuda itu duduk sendirian. Disebuah cafe yang cukup ramai disesaki oleh para remaja di akhir pekan ini. Tatapan matanya sejak tadi tertuju ke balik jendela kaca besar di sebelahnya yang membatasi dirinya dengan dunia luar. Dagunya bertumpu pada sebelah tangannya, tatapannya masih terfokus pada jalanan di luar sana.

Sepasang mata obsidian sekelam malam itu terlihat sedikit malas. Rambut pinkish-nya sedikit berantakan meskipun pagi ini sebelum berangkat kerja ia telah merapikannya. Wajahnya tampak bosan. Melihat riuhnya para pejalan kaki yang terlihat sibuk berlari mencari tempat untuk berteduh. Hujan baru saja mengguyur bumi dengan menampakan sedikit kilat dilangit kelabu yang semakin membuatnya hampa.

"Melihat petir yang bergemuruh dilangit kelam memang wajar, tetapi melihat manusia setampan kau memasang tampang sedemikian rupa, membuatku bertanya-tanya, ada apa gerangan?" Sebuah suara dengan nada halus nan ramah menyapa gendang telinga si pemuda. Kepalanya spontan menoleh dan mendapati sosok seorang gadis tinggi semampai, berkulit putih, memiliki rambut pirang sepunggung dengan mata caramel bulat nan indah, terpampang dilensa matanya.

"Uh? Eum..."

"Namaku Lucy, Lucy Heartfilia," Kata gadis cantik itu tersenyum ramah seraya mengulurkan tangannya pada si pemuda.

"Natsu Dragneel," Balasnya. Menjabat uluran tangan Lucy. Kulit gadis itu terasa sejuk dan halus. Menghantarkan sebuah sensasi aneh pada diri Natsu. Tenang dan gelisah disaat yang bersamaan.

"Oh, Natsu, rupanya. Namamu mengingatkanku dengan musim panas," Canda Lucy yang direspon tawa kecil oleh Natsu, "Nama yang bagus. Sangat cocok untukmu."

"Bukankah namamu juga memiliki arti yang indah? Lucy dari Lucia yang artinya Cahaya,"

"Begitukah? Sepertinya kita cocok," Tukas Lucy. Bibir plumnya menarik sebuah lengkungan manis diwajahnya. Disaat itulah Natsu menyadari senyuman gadis ini benar-benar memikat, "Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku. Mengapa kau memasang tampang sesuram itu?" Seloroh Lucy. Natsu mengubah posisinya sedikit lebih nyaman dengan kedua tangan yang dilipat diatas meja. Jari-jemari tan-nya mengetuk-ngetuk dinding meja dengan tempo nada lambat.

"Aku hanya merasa hidupku membosankan. Apapun yang aku lakukan, apapun yang telah ku capai, terasa kosong dan hampa. Aku sendiri bingung menjelaskannya karna tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiranku sendiri," Jelas Natsu. Lucy hanya menjadi pendengar yang baik. Tidak menyela maupun mengomentari sebelum Natsu menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Dilihatnya pria itu mendesah dengan sikap gelisah, "Aku... Merasa seperti ada hal buruk yang akan menimpaku dalam waktu dekat ini. Entahlah, mungkin sesuatu yang tidak aku sukai dan kuhindari sejak dulu akan menemuiku lalu menyeretku kedalam kegelapan. Hingga... Membuatku sulit untuk lari dan menemukan jalan keluar 'kembali'."

Kali ini Lucy melihat raut kegelisahan begitu kentara diwajah tampan Natsu. Pemuda itu telah menyelesaikan kalimatnya yang terdengar misterius dan penuh dengan tanda tanya. Mungkin jika orang lain yang mendengarnya, mereka akan heran dan tidak akan mengerti maksudnya. Tetapi berbeda jika yang mendengarnya Lucy. Gadis itu sangat paham dan mengerti sekali maksud dari perkataan Natsu.

Lucy mengulum senyum tipis dibibirnya. Kedua telapak tangannya digunakan untuk menopang dagu. Sepasang manik caramel indahnya menatap Natsu intens. Lucy memajukan bibirnya dengan gerakan lambat seraya menghela nafas pelan. Membuat bibir plum berkilaunya tampak menggoda. Tetapi Natsu tidak terlalu memperhatikannya. Pemuda itu terlalu sibuk menatap langit yang sekarang sudah mulai menampakan sinar cerah.

"Bagaimana kau tahu kalau sesuatu itu adalah hal yang buruk? Bahkan kau belum merasakannya. Bisa saja kan kalau sesuatu yang kau cemaskan ternyata akan membawamu kepada jati dirimu yang sebenarnya," Ungkap Lucy dengan persepsi yang sedikit berbeda dengan Natsu.

Mendengar penuturan dengan nada positif dari Lucy, tanpa sadar membuat Natsu tersenyum. Ia telah selesai memperhatikan langit dan sekarang tengah memperhatikan gadis dihadapannya. Natsu mengubah senyumannya menjadi cengiran lebar. Menampakan sebuah grins yang jarang dimiliki kebanyakan orang. Lucy menetapkan cengiran Natsu barusan menjadi cengiran favoritnya.

"Kau benar... Arigatou na Lucy,"

"Domo, Natsu,"

"Ah!" Natsu menepuk dahinya lalu menilik arloji ditangan kirinya, "I have to go. Sorry.. Bye Lucy." Pamitnya yang segera melesat keluar cafe dengan gerakan terburu-buru. Lucy memperhatikannya lekat. Meskipun bayangan Natsu telah benar-benar menghilang dari lensa matanya.

"Kita akan bertemu lagi, Natsu Dragneel." Bisiknya dengan seringai setajam iblis. Takkan ada yang menyangka bahwa gadis secantik dan seanggun Lucy bisa menampilkan seringai semengerikan itu.

.

::Angel and Demon::

.

"Aku menemukanmu.."

"Tidak, pergi!"

"Kau tidak bisa lari lagi.."

"Jangan mendekat!"

"Terimalah takdirmu.."

"Jangan.."

Cring!

"Lepaskan.. Lepaskan aku!"

Lelaki itu memberontak. Sebuah benda logam yang sangat panas mengunci pergelangan tangan kirinya.

"Aaargh!"

Dia terus bergerak. Memukul bahkan menarik rantai besi itu agar terlepas dari tangannya. Mendadak ia kalap. Tubuhnya terseret kasar memasuki sebuah pintu yang dipenuhi oleh kobaran api.

"Tidak! Jangan paksa aku. Aku tidak mau kesana. Lepaskan aku!"

Seonggok sosok tinggi besar tengah menantinya didepan pintu dengan seringai menyeramkan. Rantai-rantai besi kembali melesat dari balik pintu dan memborgol kedua tangan dan kakinya. Dia semakin tidak berdaya. Sosok itu semakin mendekat. Dia menarik paksa rantai itu hingga korbannya tak mampu berkutik dan hanya bisa menjerit ketakutan dalam keputusasaan.

"Tidak! Jangan! Jangaaaannn...!"

Natsu terbangun dengan peluh yang membasahi sekujur tubuhnya. Nafasnya memburu, jantungnya berdegup cepat. Pemuda ini melempar pandangannya kesekeliling ruangan. Ini adalah kamarnya. Tempat ini terang. Nyaman. Rapi. Tidak gelap dan panas seperti yang ia rasakan barusan.

Oh, shit!

Ia mengumpat keras-keras. Mimpi buruk itu lagi. Entah sudah yang keberapa kalinya. Tapi bedanya yang ini lebih nyata. Biasanya ia hanya akan memimpikan seseorang tengah mengejar dan mengintainya dalam mimpi. Kali ini orang itu berhasil menangkapnya dan memasukannya kedalam ruangan yang menyerupai sebuah neraka.

Tangannya mengusap peluh di dahinya. Matanya terpejam. Berusaha untuk mengontrol ketakutannya. Setelah dirasanya sudah tenang. Ditariknya selimut yang sempat ditendangnya saat mengalami mimpi buruk itu. Tangannya terjulur. Terlihat ada bekas kemerahan yang melingkari kedua pergelangan tangannya.

Matanya menyipit seiring dengan degupan jantungnya yang kembali memuncak. Natsu memeriksa tanda kemerahan itu dengan perasaan yang campur aduk. Disentuhnya pelan-pelan. Luka itu masih baru dan masih terasa perihnya. Bahkan ia merasakan hawa panas dalam memar kemerahan itu. Natsu mendadak panik. Ia beralih memeriksa pergelangan kakinya. Hal yang sama juga membekas disana.

Sekarang dia benar-benar takut. Kecemasannya semakin memuncak. Itu bukanlah mimpi biasa. Itu sangat nyata bahkan bekas kaitan borgol di pergelangan tangan dan kakinya benar-benar ada.

What the-

Natsu kembali mengumpat, hatinya memekik ketakutan. Ada apa ini sebenarnya?

.

::Angel and Demon::

.

Gara-gara mimpi buruk sialan itu. Hampir sama sekali Natsu kehilangan sebagian konsentrasinya. Sudah berulang kali ia melakukan kesalahan saat bekerja. Sampai-sampai ia salah memanggil nama bawahannya sendiri. Lucunya disaat ia sedang merasa frustasi seperti sekarang, Natsu malah sempat melihat bayangan Lucy lebih dari tiga kali. Pertama saat didepan rumah sebelum ia berangkat kerja, kedua ketika ia sampai dikantornya, ketiga setelah ia meeting bersama para client dikantornya, dan selebihnya ia melihat gadis itu hampir disetiap ia lengah dan menatap kesembarang arah.

Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padanya. Natsu baru bertemu dengan gadis itu satu kali, itupun saat di cafe. Selebihnya tidak pernah. Tidak mungkinkan kalau gadis itu mengikutinya. Untuk apa?

"... -sama? Dragneel-sama?" panggil salah seorang bawahannya. Natsu tersentak dalam lamunannya. Terlihat lelaki dihadapannya memasang raut cemas.

"Uh, ya?"

"Anda baik-baik saja?"

"Y-yeah, saya hanya kurang tidur. Sampai dimana tadi?" tanyanya berusaha mengalihkan arah pembicaraan.

"Saya membutuhkan tanda tangan anda untuk menyetujui kontrak kerja sama yang diajukan oleh Fullbuster-sama,"

"Oh, berikan aku dokumennya,"

Lelaki itu menurut. Menyerahkan dokumen yang dimaksudkan tadi kepada Natsu dan langsung ditanda tangani begitu saja tanpa dibacanya terlebih dahulu. Pegawai itu semakin heran dengan tingkah bos-nya hari ini. Tapi 'Dragneel-sama'nya bukanlah tipikal orang yang mudah terbuka pada orang-orang disekitarnya.

"Tolong sampaikan pada Strauss-san, untuk membatalkan semua jadwalku hari ini. Kurasa aku membutuhkan istirahat total seharian." pintanya lalu menyerahkan dokumen yang baru saja ditanda tangani olehnya pada si pegawai. Natsu tersenyum saat melihat bawahannya mengangguk patuh pada perintahnya tanpa berniat untuk membantahnya.

"Saya permisi." pamit pegawai itu undur diri. Pintu ruangannya kembali ditutup.

Natsu menghela nafasnya kuat-kuat. Sesuatu yang buruk sedang mengincarnya dalam waktu dekat ini. Hal itu kembali membuatnya gelisah. Ia bangkit dari kursinya seraya berpikir sambil menatap keluar jendela ruangannya. Manik obsidian miliknya lagi-lagi menangkap sebuah sosok yang sama. Gadis pirang dengan mata caramelnya yang tajam. Kali ini membuat Natsu tercekat, nyaris tersedak ludahnya sendiri.

Dalam waktu singkat ia telah berbalik dan meninggalkan ruangannya dengan langkah terburu-buru. Tak sampai hitungan menit, Natsu telah sampai diluar. Ditempat sosok Lucy tadi berada. Ruangannya terletak dilantai 4 dan Lucy berada tepat dibawah. Berdiri dibawah pohon yang saat ini dipijakinya.

Ia melirik kearah kursi taman yang berada disebrang jalan. Dan langsung menangkap sosok yang dicarinya sedang duduk sambil melambaikan tangan kearahnya. Natsu menghampirinya. Banyak pertanyaan yang muncul dalam benaknya mengenai Lucy. Tapi rasanya gadis ini menyimpan sejuta misteri yang takkan pernah terjawab jika ia menanyakannya.

"Perasaanku saja atau kau memang mengikutiku,"

Pernyataan Natsu mengundang gelak tawa bagi Lucy. Gadis itu hanya membalas tatapan bingungnya dengan senyum tipis penuh misteri.

"Well, aku hanya sedang berjalan-jalan disekitar sini,"

"Benarkah? Berjalan-jalan untuk menguntitku mungkin?" tudingnya dengan raut datar.

"Dunia ini sangat sempit, kau tahu? Bahkan tidak membutuhkan waktu ratusan tahun untuk seorang iblis mengelilingi neraka," kata Lucy.

Jeda sejenak. Angin berhembus menerbangkan beberapa helaian daun disekeliling taman. Natsu menghela nafas, "Didunia ini tidak ada yang namanya kebetulan bukan? Lagipula aku baru tahu kalau iblis mengelilingi neraka,"

"Kebosanan tidak hanya dialami oleh manusia, iblispun juga bisa merasakannya,"

"Oh ya? Lalu apa yang akan dilakukan iblis itu disaat bosan?" tanya Natsu malas. Surai merah mudanya bergerak-gerak pelan dipermainkan oleh angin. Kedua tangannya dimasukan kedalam saku.

Lucy mendekat. Dilihatnya lelaki tampan dihadapannya memasang wajah kebingungan. Lucy sedikit mencondongkan tubuhnya dan berbisik pelan, "Meninggalkan neraka untuk mencelakai manusia," suaranya terdengar dingin. Sukses membuat Natsu bergidik saat merasakan nafas hangat Lucy menyapu gendang telinganya yang sensitif.

Gadis itu kembali tersenyum. Natsu membuka mulutnya untuk berbicara namun sedetik kemudian ia kembali menutupnya, ketika dirasanya Lucy telah menggenggam pergelangan tangannya dan mulai menariknya kesuatu tempat.

"Ikut aku."

.

::Angel and Demon::

.

Dirinya dibawa kesebuah pondok ditengah hutan. Pondok kayu yang terlihat rapuh dan usang. Dikelilingi dengan pepohonan yang rindang hingga menutupi sebagian cahaya mentari, membungkusnya dalam bayang-bayang kegelapan. Terlihat menakutkan dan sedikit err- mencekam.

"Ayo masuklah!"

Natsu hanya menurut. Mengikuti langkah Lucy dengan mengekor dibelakang. Pintu kayu itu berdecit saat Lucy membukanya. Tampilan yang tersaji didalam ruangan kecil itu lumayan nyaman. Tanda Lucy merawat dan membersihkan tempat itu dengan baik. Tapi tetap saja hal ini mengherankan. Setahu Natsu tidak ada gadis cantik semodis Lucy yang mau tinggal ditempat terpencil seperti ini apalagi letaknya didalam hutan. Ditambah lagi suasananya lumayan mengerikan.

"Ini rumah mendiang Ibuku, aku sering datang kesini untuk berkunjung. Yah, seperti yang kau lihat disini nyaman kan?" ucapan Lucy seakan menjawab pertanyaan yang ada dibenak Natsu.

"Lalu untuk apa kau mengajakku kemari?" tanya Natsu bingung. Pintu kembali ditutup dan dikunci oleh Lucy. Spontan membuat Natsu meneguk kasar ludahnya ketika melihat perubahan yang ditunjukkan pada ekspresi Lucy.

Dengan penuh seringaian, Lucy mendekat lalu menarik kerah kemeja Natsu sehingga wajahnya sejajar dengan tatapannya. Aura berat dan suram membungkus disekitar tubuhnya.

"Membawamu ke neraka," desisnya, sukses membuat Natsu bergidik dengan bibir membeku. Sedetik kemudian Lucy tertawa geli. Melihat ekspresi wajah Natsu yang tegang sangat lucu. Tak terasa hingga membuat matanya berair karna terlalu keras tertawa.

"Itu tidak lucu, kau tahu?" sungutnya.

"Tapi ekspresimu barusan memang lucu, Natsu," Lucy mengusap sudut matanya yang berair, "Aku hanya ingin kau menjadi kelinci percobaanku," kemudian memakai apron berwarna merah muda dengan tangan yang mengapit buku resep. Natsu mengangkat alisnya dengan ragu, "Mencoba resep baruku, tentu saja!" dan penjelasan itu cukup membuat Natsu bungkam ditempatnya.

.

Setelah menghabiskan waktu satu seperempat jam. Akhirnya Lucy berhasil menyelesaikan menu resep barunya.

"Nah, ayo dicoba Natsu! Kali ini aku yakin resepku tidak gagal," ucapnya antusias.

"Maksudnya 'kali ini tidak gagal' berarti sebelumnya kau sudah pernah gagal?"

"Itu tidak penting, ayo cepat dicoba!" desak Lucy. Mau tak mau Natsu menurutinya. Meskipun agak ragu.

"Eum.. Aku tidak yakin dengan tampilannya," komentar Natsu, yang segera dihadiahi glare oleh Lucy, "Ugh! Maksudku.. Aku akan mencobanya. Itadakimasu.." pelan-pelan ia masukan sesendok-ralat seperempat sendok makanan itu kemulutnya, mengunyah dengan penuh penghayatan, berharap makanan ini tidak gagal dan membuatnya sakit perut atau bahkan keracunan.

Hasilnya setelah menelan bulat-bulat menu itu. Senyuman Natsu terkembang, "Ini enak, Luce!" pujinya dengan wajah berseri beserta grins terbaiknya.

"Benarkah? Berarti kali ini aku tidak gagal,"

"Selamat untukmu,"

"Terima kasih, Natsu,"

"Sama-sama."

Senyuman keduanya pun terpahat indah.

.

::Angel and Demon::

.

"Hei, pelan-pelan sedikit,"

"Diamlah, aku sedang berkonsentrasi disini!"

"Tapi.. Ugh!"

"Tahan Natsu!"

"Aku sudah tidak kuat, Luce!"

"Sedikit lagi," ucap Lucy dengan wajah yang dipenuhi peluh, "Kesamping sedikit," perintahnya, "Sedikit lagi," tangannya berusaha menggapai-gapai.

"Cepatlah selesaikan!" protes Natsu.

"Aku tidak bisa mencapainya kalau kau terus mengeluh seperti itu,"

"Tapi kau berat,"

"Hei! Aku kan tidak gemuk!" Lucy menjitak kepala salmon Natsu yang ada dibawahnya. Sudut keningnya terasa berkedut mendengar komentar menyebalkan dari Natsu.

"Aku tidak bilang kau gemuk, aku hanya bilang kau berat, dan berhenti bergerak berlebihan seperti itu!" dengusnya, ketika melihat Lucy berusaha mencapai dahan pohon dengan tidak sabaran untuk menaruh sarang burung walet yang sempat terjatuh ditanah.

"Oke, sudah selesai!" serunya girang. Natsu segera mendongak dan melihat beberapa ekor burung mulai menghinggapi sarang yang baru diletakkan oleh Lucy diatas dahan.

"Natsu, lihat! lihat! Ada burung kenari," tunjuk Lucy sedikit memukul pelan kepala salmon Natsu. Pemuda itu mendongak kearah yang ditunjuk oleh Lucy dan ia ikut tersenyum melihat Lucy yang terlihat senang dengan apa yang dilihatnya dari jarak setinggi ini.

Saat ini Natsu sedang menggendong tubuh Lucy diatas bahunya. Awalnya karna Lucy melihat ada sarang burung yang rusak karna terjatuh. Lalu setelah memperbaikinya, gadis itu merasa kesulitan untuk memanjat, dan meminta Natsu untuk menggendongnya. Meskipun pemuda pinkish ini selalu menggerutu dan mengeluh kalau Lucy itu berat. Membuat si gadis dengan penuh keikhlasan menghadiahinya sebuah jitakan manis.

"Hei, bagaimana kalau kita menangkap ikan ditengah hutan?" tawar Lucy yang masih berada diatas bahu Natsu.

"Setahuku ikan itu adanya dikolam bukan dihutan,"

Tak!

Sebuah jitakan manis lagi-lagi mendarat dikepala Natsu.

"Hei, itu sakit!" protes Natsu setengah meringis.

"Aku juga tahu ikan adanya dikolam. Maksudku, ditengah hutan ada danau yang dipenuhi ikan," jelas Lucy.

"Kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi?"

"Salahmu sendiri cepat menyimpulkan sesuatu,"

"Itu kan karna kau sendiri yang menjelaskannya kurang detail,"

"Tidak ada yang memintamu memperjelas hal itu, Natsu!" protes Lucy. Natsu hanya meringis, "Ayo cepat! Kita kesana,"

"Aye sir!" Natsu menurut lalu berjalan kearah yang ditunjuk Lucy. Walaupun sempat protes karna Lucy tidak mau berjalan sendiri dan tetap ingin digendong oleh Natsu.

.

"Ikan disini sangat banyak, tapi sepertinya dihutan ini tidak ada hewan buasnya," kata Natsu. Saat ini dirinya sedang menangkap ikan didanau bersama Lucy.

"Baka! Kalau ada hewan buasnya aku pasti enggan tinggal disini,"

"Benar juga," gumannya dengan nada berbisik. Lengan kemejanya digulung hingga mencapai siku begitu juga dengan celana panjangnya yang digulung sampai diatas lutut. Mempermudah gerakannya untuk berjalan diair yang dangkal.

"Lihat! Aku dapat ikan yang besar!" seru Lucy senang. Ia mengacungkan ikan gurame yang terlihat besar kearah Natsu.

"Kau cukup berbakat untuk memancing nona,"

"Hahaha, itu artinya aku juga berhasil memancingmu kan Natsu?"

"Huh?" tanya Natsu bingung sesaat. Tapi melihat Lucy yang tersenyum penuh arti padanya membuat Natsu mengunci rapat bibirnya.

"Bukan apa-apa, lupakan saja," katanya dengan masih tersenyum.

"Hari sudah mulai gelap. Sebaiknya kita kembali," Natsu melihat matahari yang mulai tenggelam dan memperlihatkan suasana hutan yang semakin gelap dan mengerikan.

"Tapi aku masih betah disini," rengeknya.

Natsu mendesah, "Lucy-"

"Baik, baik, tapi setidaknya biarkan aku beristirahat sebentar," potong Lucy, yang segera beranjak dari danau menuju hamparan rumput yang terlihat rindang. Gadis itu berbaring layaknya diatas kasur. Disusul oleh Natsu yang tersenyum melihat kelakukan kekanak-kanakan Lucy.

Keduanya berbaring menatap langit gelap yang mulau dipenuhi bintang. Lucy mengangkat jari telunjuknya untuk menghitung bintang. Dia juga menemukan beberapa rasi bintang yang dikenalnya.

"6, 7, 8, lihat! Aku menemukan rasi bintang Orion,"

"Orion? Dilihat dari mananya? Kurasa semuanya terlihat sama," gumam Natsu.

"Tentu saja berbeda, setiap rasi bintang memiliki kelompoknya sendiri. Hei, pernah dengar legenda Orion?" tanya Lucy antusias.

"Aku belum pernah mendengarnya,"

"Kalau begitu kau harus mendengarnya sekarang,"

"Oh, Lucy, bisakah kita membicarakannya nanti?"

"Tidak!" tolak Lucy. Natsu kembali merengut, "Orion itu dulunya seorang raksasa tapi karna melakukan suatu kesalahan akhirnya ia dihukum, ia diusir lalu dibutakan. Hampir mirip dengan legenda Lucifer, namun kasusnya berbeda,"

"Kalau aku tidak salah, Lucifer itu dulunya malaikat tapi karna kesombongannya dia diusir dari surga dan menjadi iblis, benar kan?"

"Benar, bukan hanya itu Lucifer adalah iblis terkuat sekaligus paling berbahaya,"

"Jadi itu iblis yang kau bilang bisa mencelakai manusia?"

Lucy memandang Natsu tanpa berkedip. Terlihat wajahnya yang menyiratkan kesedihan, "Ya, dengan membiarkannya berkeliaran dibumi sangat berbahaya, dia bisa menyeret manusia untuk menemaninya di neraka,"

"Kau tahu banyak tentang legenda, Luce, kau pasti sering mendengarkan dogeng sewaktu kecil," tanggap Natsu. Matanya mulai terpejam. Suasana hutan yang gelap membuatnya nyaman. Tidak bising seperti dikota.

Lucy beranjak dari tidurnya lalu terduduk, menatap Natsu sebentar dan mulai mendekatkan dirinya pada Natsu.

"Lu-lucy?" Natsu terlihat gugup ketika menyadari bahwa Lucy sudah menghimpit tubuhnya dari atas. Menatapnya dengan sorot tak terbaca. Jemarinya menyentuh lembut wajah Natsu dan mengusap bibir merahnya dengan sedikit menyeringai.

"Kau menarik Natsu," bisiknya, namun Natsu tidak meresponnya terlalu kaget dengan perubahan ekspresi Lucy. Natsu hendak bangkit tapi tubuhnya ditahan oleh Lucy, "Kau milikku.." lanjutnya yang membuat Natsu membuka mulutnya untuk berbicara. Namun bibir plum milik Lucy sudah terlebih dulu membungkamnya.

Udara disekitar mendadak terasa panas. Ciuman Lucy begitu liar dan agresif. Lucy kembali menyeringai dan melepaskan ciumannya. Rantai logam tiba-tiba saja muncul dari dahan pohon dan memborgol pergelangan kaki dan tangan Natsu.

"Lucy.." Natsu hendak protes tapi ia langsung terkejut melihat sosok Lucy yang telah diliputi cahaya terang. Rantai-rantai itu terus menariknya hingga tubuhnya tergantung diudara. Natsu meringis merasakan pergelangan tangannya sakit akibat belenggu rantai yang mengikat kuat kedua tangannya.

"Siapa kau sebenarnya?" tanya Natsu panik.

"Siapa aku? Aku adalah utusan langit untuk menangkapmu Natsu," sahut Lucy datar.

"Tidak! Kau iblis!"

"Bukan aku tapi kau," tunjuknya. Lucy melayang dihadapan Natsu dengan pakaian malaikatnya. Wajahnya tampak datar tidak seceria tadi siang atau bahkan menakutkan seperti yang ia lihat barusan.

"Aku?"Natsu terlihat bingung, "Jangan bercanda,"

"Kau tidak ingat? Tiga belas tahun lalu kau kabur dari neraka dan menyamar sebagai manusia. Kau menghilangkan ingatanmu sendiri agar kau bisa berbaur dengan bebas dibumi dan juga itu untuk mengelabui langit," Lucy mengusap pipi kanan Natsu dengan senyuman tipisnya, "Tapi seorang manusia menemukanmu dan mengangkatmu sebagai putranya. Kau masih tidak ingat?" nada suara itu menggema, membuat Natsu bergerak dengan perasaan gelisah, "Meskipun kau memerankan peranmu dengan baik sebagai manusia, namun nalurimu tidak bisa bohong Natsu, kau iblis dan tempatmu bukanlah dibumi, itulah mengapa kau selalu merasa hampa. Karna takdirmu bukan disini,"

"Kau pasti bercanda," elak Natsu dengan nada frustasi.

"Tidak. Aku serius Natsu. Atau.. Harus kupanggil, Salamander?" tukas Lucy mengecup pelan bibir Natsu yang bergetar, "Kau adalah iblis terburuk, keturunan terakhir Lucifer, mungkin kau tidak sadar tapi dengan membiarkanmu berada dibumi hanya akan mencelakai manusia disekitarmu,"

Salamander?

Keturunan terakhir Lucifer?

Iblis terburuk?

Semuanya bergema dalam otaknya. Sekuat apapun ia menyangkal. Nyatanya dirinya memang iblis.

"Ugh!" Natsu meronta dalam ikatan rantai ditubuhnya. Matanya mengeluarkan cahaya merah. Dari tubuhnya keluar kepulan asap yang membuatnya menjerit kesakitan.

"Sudah dimulai, pengembalian sosok aslimu, Salamander," bisik Lucy lalu kembali melumat bibir Natsu. Berusaha meredam teriakan sang iblis.

"Uhmm... Mmmhhh... Arrrmmm.." tubuhnya mengejang hebat. Kedua tangannya mengepal erat. Lucy melepaskan tautan bibirnya dan melihat sosok Natsu yang telah kembali menjadi iblis. Sayap miliknya mulai terkembang dengan warna dominan hitam dan merah, tanduknya mencuat diatas kepalanya. Ketika membuka kedua matanya. Iris onyx-nya berubah sedikit lebih tajam dan vertikal. Natsu menyeringai. Menggerakan tangannya yang masih dalam belenggu borgol neraka.

"Senang bisa kembali," ucapnya dengan suara berat yang menggelegar.

"Artinya kau sudah siap kembali ke neraka, eh? Natsu? Um.. Maksudku, Salamander?" tanya Lucy dengan senyumnya yang tak kalah mengerikan.

"Apa aku punya pilihan untuk menolak, Lucy?" katanya dengan seringai lebar. Memperlihatkan taring yang lebih tajam dari sebelumnya.

"Kurasa tidak,"

Natsu meringis dengan ekspresi yang dibuat-buat, "Sayang sekali." yang langsung melumat bibir Lucy dengan tubuh yang terbelit rantai. Ciumannya lebih ganas dari Lucy, dan malaikat itu tidak dapat menolaknya. Seolah ia terhanyut dalam sentuhan hangat yang diberikan oleh iblis padanya.

Malam ini seorang malaikat dengan seorang iblis terlibat dalam hubungan singkat yang terlarang.

Lucy menjalankan perintah yang diberikan padanya dengan baik. Dia berhasil mengurung Salamander kembali di neraka. Bahkan setelah selesai mencumbunya, iblis itu hanya memahat grins-nya tanpa berniat memberontak sedikitpun ketika dibawa Lucy ke neraka.

.

::Angel and Demon::

.

Tiga belas tahun lalu. Neraka gempar dengan kaburnya seorang keturunan iblis terburuk dari kurungannya. Saat itu usianya baru beranjak 8 tahun tapi kekuatannya sudah luar biasa hebat sehingga membuat para malaikat ketakutan dan mengurungnya dengan sangat ketat agar tidak menyebabkan kehancuran.

Sialnya bocah iblis itu berhasil kabur dan berbaur dengan para manusia. Terlebih lagi ia menyembunyikan kekuatannya sehingga tidak dapat terdeteksi oleh langit.

Disuatu tempat dibumi. Sepasang manusia menemukan seorang anak yang kehilangan ingatannya. Anak itu sangat manis dengan warna rambut uniknya.

"Kau tidak ingat namamu?" tanya seorang pria berambut merah darah.

Anak itu hanya menggeleng sambil menatap sekelilingnya dengan raut bingung.

"Bisakah kita mengadopsinya?" kata sang Istri penuh harap, "Dia sangat manis, dan aku sudah jatuh cinta pada anak ini, aku ingin dia menjadi putra kita,"

Pria berambut merah itu hanya tersenyum lalu merangkul Istrinya yang memiliki warna rambut senada dengan anak itu, "Tentu saja,"

Ucapan itu membuat si wanita tersenyum cerah lalu menyentuh wajah anak itu dengan senyuman lembut, "Mulai sekarang aku adalah Ibumu dan beliau adalah Ayahmu,"

"Ibu? Ayah?" gumam si anak linglung.

"Bagaimana kalau kita memberinya nama terlebih dahulu," usul sang suami.

"Ide bagus," sahut Istrinya lalu berpikir sejenak, "Bagaimana kalau Natsu?"

"Natsu? Nama yang bagus, cocok dengan warna rambutnya," tanggap suaminya lagi, "Baiklah, Natsu Dragneel, sekarang itu adalah namamu. Dan namaku adalah Igneel Dragneel yang akan menjadi Ayahmu, lalu ini Ibumu Porlyusica Dragneel," jelas Igneel dengan senyuman ramahnya.

"Selamat datang dikeluarga Dragneel, Natsu." sambut Porlyusica dengan pelukan hangatnya.

.

.

.

**Epilog**

.

Dineraka jahanam paling bawah. Terdapat sel tahanan dengan banyaknya belenggu rantai disekitar seorang iblis dengan warna rambut uniknya. Iblis itu hanya memandang bosan para iblis lainnya serta penunggu neraka yang sedang menjalani hukumannya masing-masing.

Dari kejauhan ia melihat seorang malaikat yang tengah melayang kearahnya. Bibir sang iblispun seketika menyunggingkan cengiran.

"Yo, Lucy, lama tak bertemu," sapanya kepada gadis malaikat yang berhasil mengurungnya disini.

Gadis itu hanya menatap datar Natsu yang terbelenggu di sel tahanannya.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya sambil menaikan sebelah alisnya.

"Tidak ada. Hanya.." Lucy menggantungkan kalimatnya lalu menunduk menatap lantai neraka yang berwarna hitam pekat.

"Mendekatlah.." perintah Natsu dengan jari yang bergerak seakan memanggil Lucy untuk menghampirinya.

Lucy hanya menurut lalu merasakan sebuah tangan besar melingkar dipinggulnya, "Hei!" protesnya, yang hanya direspon cengiran dari si iblis.

"Untuk apa seorang malaikat terhormat sepertimu mengunjungi neraka paling busuk ditempat ini?"

"Aku bosan," jawabnya dengan nada malas.

"Huh?" Natsu menautkan alisnya. Memandang Lucy yang saat ini tengah menatapnya tajam.

"Kurasa kau juga bosan kan dikurung ditempat ini sepanjang waktu?" tanyanya dengan nada menggoda.

"Sebenarnya Lucy, aku bisa saja keluar dari tempat ini kapanpun aku mau,"

"Benarkah? Atau itu hanya gertakan?"

"Well, kenapa kau tidak mencari tahunya sendiri?" Natsu tertawa kecil. Lalu memangku Lucy dipahanya, "Katakan apa yang kau inginkan dariku?"

Lucy memahat senyuman nakalnya lalu membelai wajah Natsu dan mengusap pelan bibir ranum sang iblis, "Sudah kukatakan waktu itu. Kau milikku, aku hanya ingin mengambil apa yang seharusnya menjadi milikku, Natsu," bisik Lucy dengan nada seduktif.

"Dan kau juga harus tahu Lucy, malaikat dilarang untuk mencintai iblis, begitu juga sebaliknya, kecuali kau sudah siap menerima resikonya,"

"Apa itu?"

"Tentu saja meninggalkan kedudukanmu sebagai malaikat dan memulai hidup baru bersamaku," goda Natsu. Dikecupnya pelan bibir Lucy lalu menyeringai.

"Apa aku punya pilihan untuk menolak, Natsu?"

Natsu kembali tertawa mendengar ucapan yang membuatnya dejavu lalu menyentuh wajah pualam Lucy dengan lembut, "Sayangnya aku sedang tidak memberikan pilihan saat ini,"

"Oh, Natsu.." rajuk Lucy manja, "Kurasa aku harus melarikan seorang iblis dari neraka," candanya.

"Kita bisa hidup bahagia dibumi dengan membuang status kita sebagai Malaikat dan Iblis,"

"Itu terdengar tidak buruk. Lalu bagaimana caranya kita keluar?"

Pertanyaan itu membuat Natsu memahat lebar-lebar seringai miliknya, "Kau tahu itu sangat mudah. Lihatlah.." Natsu melirik rantai yang membelenggu tangannya. Sedetik kemudian rantai itu meleleh dengan mudahnya.

"Jadi kau menipuku?" tanya Lucy tampak terkejut. Bibirnya terbuka dengan pandangan yang takjub.

"Aku tidak menipu siapapun," sanggah Natsu.

"Berarti kau sudah menebak bahwa aku akan datang kemari?"

"Begitulah.."

"Oh, kau sangat nakal iblis kecilku." Lucy mulai menyeringai lalu mendekatkan wajahnya pada Natsu. Melumat bibir si pemuda dengan sangat intim. Lucy sesekali mendesah merasakan ciuman Natsu mulai memabukkan dirinya. Kedua lengannya telah melingkari leher Natsu dan semakin memperdalam ciuman mereka.

.

.

.

**Answer : Ya. Mungkin saja.**

.

.

Fin

.

.

Oke, saya sudah sangat pusing dengan fic ini. Isinya nista banget ya. Masa malaikat jatuh cinta sama iblis. Mana malaikatnya mesum banget lagi. Wkwkwk

Lucy : Diam baka!

Nagi : Tapi kau menikmatinya wahai malaikat yandere. Wkwkwk..

Cukup sekian dan terima kasih. Jaa matta ne :)


End file.
